<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read Me A Bedtime Story! pwetty pwease by preili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949327">Read Me A Bedtime Story! pwetty pwease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili'>preili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Writing, Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Human Names, Self-Indulgent, Short &amp; Sweet, hewwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman reads August a bedtime story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herb Cookie &amp; Pancake Cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Read Me A Bedtime Story! pwetty pwease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this like 2 weeks ago, didn't feel like posting it then.</p><p>human names:<br/>Herb Cookie: Roman<br/>Pancake Cookie: August<br/>Roll Cake Cookie: Greyson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Romaaann, can you read me a bedtime story?” nagged the small boy, already dressed in his elephant pajamas, and who was bouncing up and down on his bed, looking at the boy in question with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman glanced over at August from the doorway into his room, which was only being lit by a small, pink elephant nightlight holding an umbrella, and smiled at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, buddy,” he said as he walked into August’s room, Greyson had already tired him out with his incessant yelling, but who was he to say no to such an adorable face?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August beamed and almost scrambled under the sheets, looking at him with a huge smile on his face as he was practically shaking from excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed at that and sat down on the edge of his bed, smiling fondly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya want me to read?” Roman asked as he reached for the story book on August’s night table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>August looked to be thinking hard on the subject, even though Roman was pretty sure that he’d already decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Alicia poem thingy…!” he announced proudly with a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Roman chuckled and raised an eyebrow playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehehe, whatever floats your boat, August.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!!!” he cheered, clapping his hands like a toddler would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled even wider and opened the book, flipping over to the children’s poem in question, and started reading it in a quiet and gentle voice, like he always did when reading stories to August, he never seemed to like loud noises and such.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finished, August already seemed to be dozing off, Roman smiled a bit, moving to tuck him in and kissing him on the forehead with a mumbled goodnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman swears he heard August subconsciously mumble a goodnight back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>